


Bill Knows Latin

by Donteatacowman



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatacowman/pseuds/Donteatacowman
Summary: This is a fanfic of an AU ending of a crossover fanfic... But this scene took root in my mind and wouldn't leave. After he changed, Wirt picked up some new habits: Glowing eyes. Gardening. And... singing?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rymyanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymyanna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alternative Bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098333) by [rymyanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymyanna/pseuds/rymyanna). 



> Posted with the author's permission! Go read the Over the Bend series first if you haven't alteady.

Dipper let out a soft sigh, watching Wirt's hair stir with his breath like leaves rustling in a late summer breeze. It took a lot of concentration to see Wirt's own chest rise and fall. More concentration than Dipper would like to have to exert.

 

  
More of a sign of life than anything else, a song rumbled in Wirt's throat. Low humming, with one arm wrapped around Dipper's shoulder and the other draping listlessly, one of the house plants curling around his pinky. Hearing that slow music in the Shack had become commonplace after Wirt's... transformation.  
  
In a weird way, Dipper appreciated it. He was able to understand Wirt's state of mind more lately, as the Beast (was it the Beast?) explained the peacefulness of the forest in a siren song.  
  
Though, thinking about it... Dipper hadn't heard this tune before. He strained his ears. He didn't want to say anything to Wirt--the man was in a dreamlike state when he sang like this, and Dipper was afraid of rousing him.  
  
_"...sus, Si velis eris quaereo nobis..."_  
  
Dipper wasn't exactly fluent, but no demonologist worth his salt would be unable to recognize Latin from the sound of it. He blinked. That was new.  
  
'Bill,' Dipper said mentally, trying to get the attention of the demon--as if he wasn't always watching already.  
  
" _Lenes et caldi baluti catuli... p_ _lene cum petri dulcibus..._ "  
  
'I'm not a translation-on-demand service, Pine Tree!' Bill crowed in response, almost before Dipper could get the thought out. There was barely-concealed laughter in his mental voice.  
  
'Seriously, Bill, what is this? I don't recognize any names here--something about dogs? What's he trying to summon?'  
  
'Ask him yourself!' Bill sounded like he was collapsing in guffaws, which only made Dipper more suspicious.  
  
" _Lenes et caldi baluti catuli..._ _"_  
  
"Um. Wirt?" Dipper interrupted as gently as possible.  
  
Wirt cut himself off mid-line, looking at Dipper in curious response.  
  
"What were you, uh, singing there?"  
  
"Oh." Wirt's expression relaxed into something warm, almost a smile, though not quite. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was singing." He paused, as if trying to remember what he'd just said. "Just a song my brother made up. Why?"  
  
"Your brother--" Dipper's eyebrows creased. He didn't know what to make of this. "Your little brother knows Latin?"  
  
Wirt's blank face looked as confused as Dipper felt. But with a silent prodding and immediate permission from him, Dipper's body lurched over nauseatingly. Wirt wasn't fast enough to catch it this time, though it hardly mattered, since Bill immediately grinned up at him with putrid yellow eyes.  
  
"Pilgrim!" Bill shouted. No indoor voice, right. "I wanna meet your brother!"  
  
Wirt blinked, slow and languid. "Do I want to know why?"  
  
"That kid's a mortal!" Bill said like it was obvious. "But somehow he managed to churn out the most _**disgusting**_ concept I've ever heard! In **any** dimension!"  
  
In the mindscape, Dipper was fidgeting. What kind of horrors had Wirt been singing about, exactly? Baby-killing? Warmongering? Baby-warmongering? (Okay, no, that sounded like one of Stan's older exploitative business ventures.)  
  
Bill made a sound like retching. "I mean, puppies in socks?! Candy rocks? Potatoes and molasses? _Together?_ "  
  
For the first time in what felt like forever, distantly and softly, Dipper heard Wirt laugh.

 

 


End file.
